Sealed With A Kiss
by invalid-reality
Summary: It was only supposed to be a game and falling in love was never the plan…One-shot


**Author's Notes: I needed a break from writing Transcending Tangents (it might be a crossover with Supernatural, but it's still a Fuffy fic) and this is what my muse came up with :)**

* * *

It was almost like a game they played, seeking one another out, always waiting for the other to make the first move. Buffy found her in the club not far from the villa they shared in Rome, she found her exactly where she knew she'd be, especially after a long night of patrolling alone.

The throbbing dance music filled the air as Buffy make her way through the throng of sweaty bodies losing themselves in the music. She ignored the people who bumped into her, some apologizing in Italian, others in languages she didn't understand. She smoothed her hands over her tiny black dress and smiled as she caught sight of her again.

It'd been going on for months and they were the only two who knew what was really going on between them. Buffy was happy to keep it that way, it kept a lot of questions from being asked that she wasn't exactly ready or prepared to answer. It was the element of having a secret, of having _her_ all to herself that made it exciting, that made each time they sought each other out in public that much more thrilling and intense.

The closer Buffy got to her, the more intense that deep buzz burned inside of her, the one that drew her in, the one that made the need, the craving almost unbearable. Undeniable. Buffy moved to the beat of the music as she got closer, smiling as she watched her lover dance, lost in the music just as the hundreds of others around them were.

Buffy moaned deep in her throat as she ran her fingers over the bare, strong yet lean shoulders in front of her, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath her fingertips. Buffy pressed her body in close, her fingers trailing down the sides of her arms as they fell into a beat of their own, their bodies singing to one another as they always did. And in that moment, before they were face to face, the rest of the world seemed to drop away and it was only them. It was always only them whenever they were together.

"Hey, B," Faith whispered huskily into Buffy's ears as her arms encircled her waist with ease. Faith smiled as she leaned back, her eyes burning with an intensity that had Buffy feeling weak in the knees in an instant.

"Hey."

It was Faith who leaned in to kiss her first and she kept it soft and sweet, just a small addition to their simple, mellow greeting. Buffy's hands trailed up her arms, no doubt leaving goosebumps in its wake and she slid her fingers into Faith's wild, unruly hair, her nails scratching at her scalp as she dipped her tongue out along Faith's full lower lip, eliciting a soft moan only she could hear.

It wasn't their first kiss, it wasn't their hundredth. Buffy had lost count how many times she'd kissed those full delectable lips, sometimes for hours on an end. Yet, every time felt like the first time. It sent a passionate, electric charge through her body that had her craving more.

Buffy smiled as Faith parted from their kiss slowly, Faith's eyes already burning with deep desire as she stared at her, their bodies still moving just a fraction slower than the throbbing beat of the music. Although it was late, for two slayers, the night was still young and all Buffy could think about was how much _fun_ they would have, conquering the night, conquering each other until the sun rose early in the morning.

As the music changed, Faith pulled Buffy closer to her, grinding her pelvis into Buffy's as her hands gradually lowered and cupped her firm ass. The hem of Buffy's dress slipped upwards at the movement, but she didn't care. She needed to have Faith's hands on her, she needed to feel more of her. The need was what drove them both, the desire, the passion, the intensity is what kept them coming back for more. There'd been many endless nights, driven by passion, that'd left Buffy finding herself falling in love with Faith—despite how hard she tried not to, despite how hard she tried to keep it as just what it was, friends with benefits. Nothing more.

Easily their lips met again, the kiss becoming harder and deeper as their bodies clung together. Buffy suddenly felt unsteady on her feet in the heels she'd decided to wear, her whole body buzzing, her knees growing weak with every flick of Faith's tongue against her own. Faith's fingertips teased the back of her thighs, dipping just under the tight material of her dress, inching it upwards, threatening to expose her to the rest of the club, yet Buffy was so lost in the moment, she almost forgot just where they were.

"Faith," she murmured against her lips. "Not here."

She felt Faith grin against her lips as they moved to the music, not quite kissing, not quite parting. Faith trailed her right hand up over her ass, over her hip and in between their bodies and made the slow, teasing descent down between her legs.

"Here?" Faith whispered as her fingers trailed along the insides of Buffy's thighs, leaving her trembling, aching for her touch. She grinned again, leaning back just enough to stare into Buffy's eyes again, daring her to stop her as her fingers trailed upwards along her inner thigh. "What about here?"

"Faith…"

"Tell me to stop and I will."

"I don't want you to stop."

Faith's fingers deftly brushed her over her panties and she shuddered as she tightened her grip on the back of Faith's neck and head. They always took this risk, always teased and brought each other to another level, always seeing who would cave first. Buffy knew she would. She'd been desperately aching for Faith's touch since early that morning when she'd seen her last.

"Oh god," Buffy groaned against Faith's lips as she felt Faith's fingers slip past her panties and over her pussy, already wet and throbbing, needing to be touched in the way only Faith touched her. "Faith…"

The worried tone suddenly slipped into place as Buffy's eyes went wide, suddenly realizing they were still very much in the middle of a packed club and not as alone as she wanted them to be.

"Nobody here knows us," Faith whispered, winking as she circled a finger over Buffy's clit, eliciting a purring moan from her. "Nobody here even cares what I'm doing to you right now, what I'm about to do to you."

With those words, Faith slipped a slender finger inside her with ease and Buffy threw her head back, her eyes closed as her whole body hummed, the pleasure coursing through her body an an alarming yet calmingly familiar pace.

Buffy could feel Faith's nipples, hard and straining against her tight tank top, brushing against her own as they continued to move to the beat, still not quite in time to the music and not quite in time to the song their bodies sang to each other. Her clit throbbed intensely as Faith fucked her deep and slow, teasing her, promising her of another long, endless night together.

Faith watched her, licking her lips every time Buffy tried to suppress her moans and failed. With every teasing thrust, Faith pressed the heel of her palm against Buffy's aching clit, a promise of what would come later when they were back home, alone and free to ravish each other all night long.

"Faith," Buffy half moaned, half whimpered as she grabbed on to Faith's right arm.

"Hmm?"

"Can we—oh god," Buffy sighed out as Faith slipped a second finger inside of her, momentarily distracting her. "Can we get out of here?"

"Now?"

Buffy nodded slowly, almost as if she was unsure. Leaving meant having Faith's fingers so deliciously inside of her, teasing her, gone for the ten minute walk back home. Leaving meant the thrill of the moment, of being in the middle of the packed club, wouldn't be as intense as it would be in the confines of their own home.

Yet, Faith knew her well enough to know she wasn't quite ready to leave, despite how her body was becoming hyper-aware of the people surrounding them, people who still hadn't noticed just where Faith's hand was. Slowly, Faith maneuvered through the crowd, not stopping the steady thrust of her fingers inside of Buffy's clenching pussy. She used the cover of a large post and pulled Buffy's left leg up and around her waist, concealing just where her hand was and giving her more access to fuck her more freely, harder and with no more teasing. The hand Faith that had on the small of her back was what kept her steady, her hips slowly rocking in time to the thrusting of Faith's lean, skillful fingers.

Buffy gasped as she felt herself close to tumbling over the edge. Her hips jerked as Faith picked up the pace. As she parted her lips, Faith leaned in to kiss her, silencing the moan that nearly escaped as she came, hard, fast, and completed unexpectedly. As she rode out her orgasm, she kissed Faith deeply, her pussy clenching at Faith's fingers that grew still as she kept them buried knuckle deep.

"So fucking sexy," Faith murmured against her lips, dipping her tongue out to tease Buffy's top lip.

Buffy ran her fingers over Faith's arm, realizing as she let her whole body relax that she'd been griping tight the whole time. She felt Faith's muscles flex as she slipped her fingers out, moving slowly, drawing out every last bit of the last of Buffy's orgasm as she could. Buffy dropped her leg as Faith smoothed down her dress and raised Faith's hand up between them. Licking over her lips, Buffy watched as Faith licked the two fingers she'd just had buried inside of her, both of them moaning and gasping quietly.

Like the first part of their nightly game, the second part was coming next and it was always the hardest test between the two. Making it from the club to the villa without stopping, without daring to touch one another until they were inside the place they called home, free to devour one another any and every way they liked.

"You wanna motor?" Faith whispered as she pulled her fingers from between her lips, grinning as she licked over her lips salaciously.

"Mmhmm."

Faith laughed in the way that made Buffy feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach. Her laugh never made her feel that way before, not until she realized that she was falling in love with Faith. Their hands easily found one another's, fingers intertwining as Faith took the lead, pulling Buffy through the dense crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies in the club and making her way quickly towards the main exit.

The warm September night did nothing to cool the heat burning between them as they stumbled out onto the street. It was there they let go of each other's hands and walked side by side, Faith digging her silver case of cigarettes out of the back pockets of her jeans and casually lighting one as they strolled down the narrow street. It was there that they became the perfect picture of two friends on their way home from a night at the club, nothing more, nothing less.

It was all a part of the game too, one part of the game that Buffy was slowly growing to hate. She wanted to keep holding Faith's hand, she wanted Faith to put an arm around her, stop on the corner before they crossed the street just to kiss her for no reason at all. It was a part of the game that Buffy hated because it made her feel like she was losing it all.

Sometimes it was hard to believe it'd only been just short of four months since they made the move to Rome together. It had been Faith who decided to tag along once Dawn had convinced Buffy to make the move to Rome shortly after the battle on the Sunnydale Hellmouth. It made Buffy laugh now when she remembered how she was against the idea at first, how at the time she didn't want to be in the same country, the same city, much less the same living space as Faith. Buffy had to hand it to Faith though, she was more than determined to make a fresh start, not just with her life, but with Buffy as well.

And Buffy sure hadn't had any idea then that they'd end up where they were now, that's for sure.

Outside of their affair—it's what she labeled it in her head—they'd become close friends, practically inseparable over the last couple of months. The first month in Rome had been the hardest. It'd been that adjustment period, the time they had to sort out their differences and the messy, tragic past they shared. Buffy wasn't quite sure how it all started either, but it'd been going on for nearly two months and there was no looking back now, no questioning her growing feelings for Faith, no doubting that what she felt was real and not just fueled by lust and passion and need.

The closer they got to their villa, which thankfully Dawn had moved out of just a few weeks before to start college nearly two hours away, the more agitated Buffy started to feel. Like most nights in the last couple of weeks, she tried to push her feelings for Faith aside, tried to just get lost in the moment like she used to. She watched Faith greet a few neighbors in their building as they passed them on the street, her Italian sounding so fluent it was impressive and quite a bit of a turn-on.

As they approached the entrance to their building, Faith flashed a smile at her, winking as she dug out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Just like that, Buffy was back in the game, lost in the moment that they'd created back in the club, her body humming again, throbbing with need.

Taking the lead once Faith had the door unlocked, Buffy led the way towards the stairs, looking back over her shoulder as Faith followed, Faith's eyes trained on her ass. She had, after all, worn the tight black dress just for her and only because Faith had told her when she bought it how good her ass looked in it.

"You wear this for me, B?"

"You know I did," Buffy replied coyly and she held out a hand for the keys to their villa that Faith quickly handed over.

"Makes you look so fucking sexy," Faith whispered, her husky burr in Buffy's ear making her shiver as she fumbled to find the key. Faith smoothed her hands over Buffy's hips as she pressed her body against Buffy's back. "Can't wait to get you outta it."

Inhaling sharply, Buffy slid the key into the lock and pulled Faith inside. Their lips were instantly locked together before the door even shut behind them and Buffy was blindly trying to drop the keys onto the small table by the door as they kissed hungrily.

Not willing to give Faith complete control, as she normally did, Buffy backed her up against the wall in the small hallway, the cheap framed picture clattering to the floor as Buffy slammed her body against Faith's and gripped each wrist, holding them roughly against the wall as she kissed Faith thoroughly. She knew she had to be rough, to show dominance if she wanted to take Faith the way she knew Faith wanted her to. She tore her lips away from Faith's and sucked on her neck, biting her skin and licking over it, sucking as her hands let go of Faith's and trailed up her arms slowly.

She glanced up at Faith just as she bit her lip, momentarily distracting Buffy from taking complete control. She was addicted to Faith's lips, there were no way she was going to deny that. She trailed her fingertips over Faith's shoulders, watching as Faith's tongue dipped out, waiting in anticipation for what Buffy would do to her next.

Kicking off her high heeled shoes, Buffy lowered her eyes to Faith's chest, watching as she trailed her fingertips just over the edge of Faith's collarbone. Faith's nipples were hard and straining, her whole body on edge. With a flirty wink and a smirk she knew drove Faith crazy with desire every single time, she leaned in and licked a trail across her neck, down across her collarbone as her hands made the slowest descent down to cup Faith's full breasts.

Too focused on Faith, Buffy didn't bother to push her hands away as Faith inched her dress upwards. This was another part of the game, not just the dominance, but to see who could be the first to resist and the first to give in. They both would win this part of the game and it was alway so much fun. Buffy was taking it to a whole other level and it was clear that Faith was enjoying it, the throaty moans the shook through her body more than enough of a clear sign.

Buffy loved the taste of Faith's skin, especially after she'd been dancing. The sweet yet saltiness of her skin made her tongue tingle and made her crave more of it. All of it. All of Faith. Her hands trailed down across Faith's taut stomach, finding the edge of her tight shirt. Her skin, hot to the touch, soft, further edged Buffy on, yet she kept her slow pace, her tongue trailing down across her clavicle and stopping as she reached the soft material of her shirt. Slowly, she lifted the shirt, her palms sliding against Faith's smooth, tight stomach, her breath hot against Faith's skin as she closed her eyes and focused just on the feel of her beneath her fingertips.

Slow wasn't a part of the game, but Buffy was changing all the rules. She had to. Somewhere in the last hour she realized she had to change the rules, she had to change the game. She had to make Faith realize that this was more than what they'd agreed to, that this was something real, something deep, something that meant more than the friends with benefits agreement they'd made after that first night they landed in bed together.

With every inch of skin exposed, Buffy's heart was racing. Faith was being submissive, something she had very rarely, if ever, experienced in their time together. Biting her lower lip, Buffy leaned down, pulling the soft fabric of Faith's shirt over the swell of her breasts, thankful for once the warm September night had made her ditch the usual sexy bra's that she wore. She watched Faith as her chest rose and fell with every sharp breath she took, her eyes trained on the hard, dusky nipples that just begged to have her wrap her lips around them.

The only sounds in the small hallway were Faith's gasps and breathy moans as Buffy's fingertips teased over the undersides of her breasts, her breath tickling over her heated skin as she slowly inched closer.

Slowly dipping out her tongue, she teased Faith's left nipple, flicking it as she let a hasty breath pour past her lips. Wrapping her lips around the warm, soft skin, she sucked, hard, feeling Faith's body react in an instant, Faith's breathy moans urging her on. She sucked harder, eliciting another breathy moan from Faith as one hand slid around to her back, the other to her right breast, her fingers teasing her hard nipple, making Faith's chest arch forward, urging for more.

Faith groaned loudly as her hands slid to the back of Buffy's head, holding her firm. Buffy fought the urge to smile, knowing that Faith was submitting to her fully now. Buffy fed off the sexual energy Faith exhibited and it was something she'd never truly given into with anyone else before. It was different, exciting, titillating. She nipped at Faith's hard nipple with her teeth, moaning as she pulled back slowly, just enough to glance up at Faith, just to watch her with her head leaned back against the wall, her lower lip captured between her teeth as she breathed out heavily.

"You are so beautiful," Buffy breathed out as she stood up and leaned in to capture Faith's lips with her own in a brief yet passionate kiss. "So beautiful."

"B…"

Buffy bit her bottom lip, fighting back the urge to tell Faith how she really felt. Telling her would send their relationship reeling backwards and she couldn't have that. Telling her wasn't the right way, but showing her hopefully would be.

Fucking was what Faith loved, it was what she did, the only thing she knew when it came to being intimate. Making love, however, was something entirely new and in some ways, it was new for Buffy too. She wasn't about to let that hold her back, or let memories of her past lovers cloud her thoughts when all she should be thinking about is Faith.

With a gentle tug of her hair, Faith pulled Buffy away from her breasts and back up to her lips, kissing her deeply as she slid her hands around the back of Buffy's thighs and lifted her up. Losing herself in Faith's lips and tongue, Buffy let go of her control for those few precious minutes it took Faith to make her way to Buffy's bedroom—always her bed and never Faith's—and when Faith approached the bed, she pulled a move Buffy hadn't expected.

Faith groaned softly against her lips as she laid back on the bed, pulling Buffy down on top of her. Not allowing herself to be distracted by Faith's temping lips, Buffy focused her attention on her neck again, her hands further pushing her shirt up until Faith leaned forwards, her own hands deftly pulling her shirt off.

Without a word, Buffy pushed Faith back down on the bed, raising an eyebrow at her before she lowered her lips back down to her skin, her tongue trailing over the soft rise of her breasts, teasing her, avoiding her straining nipples as her fingers trailed down across her stomach and fumbling over the buckle of her studded belt.

The instant Faith tried to touch her, Buffy had her hands pinned at her side and all it took was one simple look for Faith to stop resisting, to let go and to give Buffy the power, to let Buffy take back the control she'd taken the moment they'd walked through the door. Buffy knew that Faith was thinking that this was about who was on top, who was in control, not thinking of what this actually was. A declaration of love in the only way a slayer could.

It wasn't about dominance. It wasn't about control. It was simply about showing her, worshipping her, making her feel things she hadn't felt before. Succumbing to the emotions that came with making love and all Buffy could hope for was that Faith—for once—wouldn't be completely oblivious. Not now. Not tonight. Tonight was about something different. Something new. Something that would hopefully change things between them.

Buffy nipped at the taut skin just above her belly button, smiling to herself as Faith arched into her, seeking more, wanting more. She kept her eyes locked on Faith's as she dipped her tongue into her tight belly button, the slight salty tang coating the tip of her tongue as her hands moved to Faith's belt, pulling it open the rest of the way. She knew Faith was feeling a little frustrated and impatient. She knew from the sharp rise and fall of Faith's chest as she tried to just lay back and let Buffy do her thing.

Leaning back on her knees, Buffy trailed her eyes hungrily over Faith's body and reached for her boots. She unlaced them unhurriedly and pulled them off, letting them fall to the floor with a clunk. She crawled up Faith's body, not quite touching her, her eyes just drinking her in.

"Come here," Faith whispered as she pulled Buffy down on top of her, kissing her slow and deep.

Faith's hands pulled at the hem of Buffy's dress and she pulled back from Faith's lips, smiling as she let Faith pull her dress upwards. She'd expected her to be quick, like she normal was, impatient to get her clothes off, but she went slow, the palms of her hands sliding against Buffy's skin as she slowly raised the dress up. She sat up, her eyes locked with Buffy's for a brief moment, before she glanced down at Buffy's exposed skin. Buffy took her off the rest of the way, moaning as Faith's lips found their way to a hard nipple, her hands firmly on Buffy's back as she held her in close.

Buffy closed her eyes as she slid her hands through Faith's hair, focusing solely on the slow ascent of Faith's lips towards her neck. When their lips met again, Faith kissed her with so much passion, so slow yet hungrily, Buffy could feel the tiny little earthquakes rumble through her body. She groaned as Faith's hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her against her, her unbuckled belt almost digging into Buffy's thighs. She moved her hands from Faith's hair and pushed her back down on the bed, tearing their lips apart.

Faith groaned quietly as Buffy grabbed her hands and pinned them at her sides. She shook her head no when Faith went to move to touch her and she let go of Faith's hands as she moved down her body, placing random open mouthed kisses over her breasts and stomach along the way. As her fingers dipped into the waistband of Faith's jeans, it dawned on her that this was the first time she'd be doing this. In all the times they'd been together over the last couple of months, she'd never actually gone down on Faith. Most of the time, Faith wouldn't let her, telling her she didn't have to and that her fingers were enough. Yet, she wanted to and she wasn't going to let the fact that she'd never done it before stop her.

Tonight was about changing the game they played and this was just another part of it. Tonight was about something new, taking things slow, showing Faith how she felt, making Faith _feel_ how much she was falling in love with her. Falling, not quite in love yet, but the descent was quickening, and she knew she'd reached the point of no return. There was no going back from this now, not when she was falling in love with the last person she'd ever thought she'd fall in love with.

Inhaling deeply, Buffy slowly pulled Faith's jeans down, watching as Faith lifted her ass up from the bed a little as her fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, pulling them down with her jeans. With every inch of skin exposed, her heart started beating faster, her eyes devouring every inch of Faith as she laid out in front of her.

Dropping Faith's jeans to the floor, she smoothed her hands up her legs, spreading them as she reached her thighs, her eyes on her own fingers as they danced over soft, supple skin. Her lips trailed her fingertips, her tongue dipping out, teasing Faith, tasting her heated flesh. She'd never seen Faith so submissive before and she let her eyes roam up her body, watching her as she licked over her lips, her eyes shut tight, her breathing hard and quick as if she was trying to be patient and restrain herself.

Buffy flicked her eyes back down, watching as she slicked her fingers over Faith's pussy, not touching her yet the way she wanted, the way she needed, just touching her because she could. The small patch of hair, thin and short, tickled her fingertips as she traced around it lightly. She placed her lips on Faith's inner thigh, the smell of her arousal stronger as she placed firm, wet kisses against her skin. She was becoming bolder with every kiss, with every lingering touch and as Faith's hips lifted slightly, Buffy leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on Faith's pussy.

Moaning, Faith clutched at the sheets on the bed and Buffy glanced up at her, watching her as she arched and moaned with the first tentative swipe of Buffy's tongue along her folds. Savoring the first taste of her, Buffy moved her fingers down to spread her pussy, dipping her tongue inside, tasting more of her.

With every lick, she had Faith moaning, gasping, her body speaking for her and begging for more. She wrapped her lips around Faith's clit, her teeth scraping at the sensitive flesh and Faith moaned Buffy's name out into the quietness of the room.

Buffy moaned at the sound of her name trembling past Faith's lips, the vibrations of her lips making Faith's hips buck up wildly. She placed a hand over Faith's lower abdomen to keep her still and with the other, she deftly slid two fingers inside her clenching, tight pussy, her lips and tongue sucking and flicking at her clit. She gasped, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath, her fingers sliding deep inside of Faith, slowly, drawing her out.

Moving her lips to Faith's inner thigh, she nipped at her skin, sighing as she slipped a third finger inside of her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Faith was so wet, so hot, so close and Buffy could feel her own clit twitch every time Faith moaned her name. Her lips slowly left a wet trail back to Faith's clit and in another move that surprised her, Faith took the hand she had on her stomach and intertwined their fingers, squeezing her hand gently as she arched her back and moaned Buffy's name again.

Faith was close and slow wasn't going to be enough to bring her over the edge. Sliding her fingers out, she replaced them with her tongue, fucking her hard and fast and sliding her tongue in a deep as she could. Faith spread her legs wider, crying out as a hand went to the back of Buffy's head and she tangled her fingers in her hair. Buffy gasped, her chest tight as she tried to catch her breath and she slid her fingers back inside Faith's tight pussy, fucking her hard and fast as her lips wrapped around her clit, sucking it hard, rolling it between her teeth and flicking over it with her tongue.

"Jesus," Faith sighed, her body suddenly going rigid as her orgasm hit her hard. "Oh fuck, Buffy, just like that."

Not quite stopping, not wanting to, not yet, she buried her fingers to the hilt and circled over Faith's clit slowly before licking over it hard with the flat of her tongue. She only stopped when she felt Faith urging her to stop with a soft tug on her hair. Still keeping their hands joined, Buffy slipped her fingers out slowly from her tight, quivering hole and couldn't resist taking one more taste. Her arousal was strong and she sucked, hard, tasting her fully and she backed away, smiling salaciously up at Faith as she crawled up along her body.

"Fuck," Faith sighed, squeezing her hand once more before letting go, both hands sliding down Buffy's back, urging her to lay fully on top of her. "That was something else. You're something else, Buffy."

"You like?"

"Did you not hear me?" Faith chuckled softly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Buffy's forehead and then another fully on her lips. She raised an eyebrow as she swept her hands down Buffy's back and came to a stop as she reached the edge of her lacy panties. "Why do you still got these on?"

"I was a little too preoccupied with you. I must have forgotten to take them off."

"Guess we're gonna have to do something about that, huh?" Faith winked and she flipped them over with ease, not wasting any time at tearing her panties from her, the fabric ripping away in shreds.

"Faith!"

"What?"

"I liked those," Buffy frowned, her lower lip pouting out. "They were brand new!"

"I'll buy you a new pair," Faith whispered and she dipped her head down and sucked Buffy's lower lip between hers. "I'll buy you a hundred brand new pairs if you let me rip them off whenever I want."

Faith grinned, her hand making a slow descent down Buffy's stomach. Her fingers teased her, not quite touching her as they stared into each other's eyes, their lips just a breath apart. Buffy wasn't done with Faith, not yet, she wasn't ready to give up control and go back to the game they always played. She surged forward and kissed Faith hard, using the momentum to flip Faith on her back again.

She easily fit between Faith's legs and she gasped quietly as she rolled her pelvis down. Faith scratched her short nails down her back, the intensity of her eyes drawing Buffy in and she was lost in them for a moment and for once she allowed herself to be instead of pulling herself away. Faith sucked her top lip between hers as she gripped onto Buffy's right thigh and pulled it on top of her left, opening both of them up to one another. With the other hand, Faith pressed Buffy down, her palm hot against the skin of her lower back. Buffy moaned, gasping as she leaned her head back. This was new. And it felt so good feeling Faith's pussy fully against her own.

Faith leaned forward to suck her neck as Buffy rolled her pelvis down, their pussies slick as they found a slow yet steady rhythm that felt just right. She had to bite her lower lip before the words she wanted to say came tumbling past them. Everything about this moment was perfect and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it by telling Faith that she was falling in love with her, scaring her off, putting an end to everything they'd shared tonight and all the other nights that had passed.

"Faith?"

"Hmm?" Faith leaned back, sighing as she stared into Buffy's eyes. "Something wrong, B?"

"No," she smiled a little bit, her voice coming out as a moan. "Everything is absolutely okay."

"Just okay?" Faith grunted as she pulled Buffy down harder against her as she rolled her hips. "Better than okay?

Buffy nodded, smiling again and Faith reached up to cup her cheek with one hand, her touch soft and sincere. Faith's eyes searched hers, for what she didn't know and she slowed her movements, finding herself becoming lost in the deepness of Faith's brown eyes. She leaned forward, kissing Faith so softly she barely could feel her lips and Faith let out a soft breath, it tickling over her kiss-swollen lips.

"I know," Faith said softly, breaking their silence but not the intense gaze she and Buffy were locked in. "I know, Buffy."

"You know?"

Faith nodded, smiling up at her, her dimples deep, the smile reaching her eyes. "Yeah. I do. You don't have to say it. I feel it."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah," Faith chuckled and she thrust herself up against Buffy again, eliciting a quiet gasp from both of them. "Do you feel it too, Buffy?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as Faith's lips found hers, kissing her deeply, passionately, thoroughly. Buffy's mind was racing. What was Faith trying to tell her? Was she trying to tell her exactly what Buffy had been trying to show her since they'd gotten back home? Pulling back from Faith's lips, whimpering at the loss of them, she raised a hand and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind Faith's ear.

"What are you trying to say, Faith?"

"You know what I'm—"

"Tell me."

Faith groaned softly and she licked over her lips. Buffy's breath caught in her chest as Faith laid a soft, lingering kiss on her slightly parted lips and ran her hands up and down Buffy's back, her heart racing just as fast as Buffy's was.

"I'm falling in love with you," Buffy said so quietly she wasn't sure Faith heard her. She wasn't even sure why she said it first, the words just came out and they felt so right, so good as they tumbled past her lips. "I don't want to play our game anymore, Faith. Not when I feel the way I do about you."

Faith didn't speak, didn't say the words she suddenly found herself longing to hear. Instead, it was sealed with a kiss, a kiss that meant everything without a word being said.


End file.
